Adrianna Snape
by WTF is going on here
Summary: (Movie verse, during GoF) Severus Snape, the most terrifying teacher ever, has a five year old daughter. He winds up having to take her to Hogwarts during the school year. How does this changes people's opinions of him? And more importantly, how will he handle the challenges of fatherhood?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the following story, except for my OC, Adrianna. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

The day before the new school year started, Minerva McGonagall knocked on Severus Snape's office door. She heard a few quick, quiet steps, Snape quietly and quickly speaking to someone, then Snape called, "Come in."

McGonagall stepped into the cold office, already having some idea as to what she'd heard. Albus had told her about Severus's situation. She knew better than to say anything though; Severus was a very private man, and hated anyone looking into his private life. Severus relaxed slightly when he saw her, though she pretended not to see. She was one of the few people actually able to see through Severus' mask of cold sarcasm.

"Afternoon Severus." She greeted him.

"Afternoon, Minerva."

"Albus asked me to give you this," She told him, passing him a letter in a sealed envelope. "He said he is sorry couldn't tell you this himself, but he is currently away on business, and won't return until tomorrow afternoon."

Nodding briefly, Severus quickly opened and read the message. Once he finshed reading, he put the letter away, looking somewhat reassured about something. "Thank you, Minerva."

"You're welcome." Making a quick decision, she added, "And just so you know, Severus I am actually aware of your curent situation. There's no need to hide it from me." At Severus's sharp look, she added, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. Unless you allow it, of course. I **can** keep a secret, you know."

Before Severus could say anything, a young girl's voice came from the next room. "Daddy, do you know where my book is?"

"It's out here, Adrianna." Severus answered. "You left it on on my desk."

"Oh, okay. Can I come get it?"

"Yes."

A small girl, who looked about five or six years old, came into the room. To Minerva's slight surprise, the girl looked almost exactly like Severus. The only real differences were the fact that the girl had a much smaller nose, and her smile. She paused in the doorway when she saw Minerva, looking shy. After some quiet, gentle coaxing from her father, she went into the room, and immediately went to her father. He easily settled her onto his lap, then passed her a small hardcover book. Adrianna took the book, but didn't start reading it. Instead, she buried her face into Severus's chest, apperently unwilling to look at Minerva.

Minerva smiled slightly at that. It seemed that Adrianna was just as introverted as her father was. She quietly left as Severus was gently soothing Adrianna, who looked nervous and shy at Minerva's presense. Smiling at the sight, Minerva thought to herself that Severus was already becoming a wonderful father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the following story, except for my OC, Adrianna. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

The next day, Albus Dumbledore went down to the dungeons, intending to speak to Severus. The students would be coming later that day, and Albus wanted to see if Severus needed to make any arrangments for his daughter. The Welcoming Feast would be happening that night, and Albus wasn't sure what Severus would want to do with Adrianna. Personally, Albus was fine with Severus taking Adrianna to the Feast, but he wasn't sure the Potions Master would agree with that. Adrianna might not want to do it either. From what Minerva had said, she was very shy. She might not want to be around so many strangers at once.

Finally reaching Severus's office, he raised a hand to knock, but stopped when he heard the conversation that was going on inside.

"What's the Welcoming Feast, Daddy?" A young girl's voice, who he assumed was Adrianna, asked.

"Well," Severus answered, "Today, all the people who go to school here are coming back tonight. Classes start tomorrow, but tonight is just to welcome everyone back. The feast is because by the time everyone gets here, it'll be really late, and everyone will be very hungry. So it'll be like a fairly fancy dinner. It'll be in the Great Hall-the giant room I showed you earlier, remember?"

"The one with the reeeaaaalllly long tables?"

Severus softly laughed, and Albus couldn't help the smile that came at the sound. He hadn't heard Severus laugh since he was a student, about twenty years ago.

"Yes, that room. All the students sit at the tables in the main part of the room. All the teachers, like me, sit at the table on the raised part of the room."

"What happens then, Daddy?"

"All the new students are Sorted into their Houses. There are four of them, for the different kinds of people."

"What are the Houses?"

"Well, there's Ravenclaw. That House is for people who are very intelligent, and who enjoy learning."

"I bet you were in that House. Your **really** smart, and you like learning new things."

"No, actually, I wasn't."

Sounding surprised, Adrianna asked. "Really?"

"Yes, really. The second House is called Gryffindor. That House is for people who are brave, and who always try to do what's right."

"That sounds like you! Were you in **that** House?"

"No, I wasn't in that House either."

"How come? Your really, really, really, really, **really** brave. And you always try to do the right thing."

"Well, I didn't get Sorted into that House. The third House is called Hufflepuff. That House is for people who are loyal, and who work hard."

"Like you do? Were you in that House?"

"No, I was in the last House, Slytherin. That House values things like cunning and ambition."

"What's that?"

"Ambition is wanting to get to the best spot in life as possible, and cunning is figuring out how to get what you want, even if it means breaking some rules."

"...That doesn't sound like you, Daddy. I think you got Sorted wrong."

Dumbledore couldn't help but agree. Severus could have done so much better in any other House.

"So what happens next?"

"Professor Dumbledore gives any notices he has, and then, dinner. After that, everyone goes to bed. But tonight, it'll be a bit different."

"Why?"

"Tonight, there will be several guests. A man from the Ministry will be here, and people from two other magic schools. It's because of the special contest that will be taking place here this year, the Triwizard Tournement. Professor Dumbledore will explain the rules tonight."

"Okay. Daddy, can I come to the feast?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore said you could, if you wanted. That was what was in the letter Professor McGonagall gave me yesterday. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah!"

Severus laughed again. "Okay, okay. You can come."

Still smiling, Dumbledore turned to leave. As he did, he heard Adrianna say, "Daddy, I still think you got Sorted the wrong way. You should tell 'fessor Dumbadore 'bout that. Your Sorting got messed up big time."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the following story, except for my OC, Adrianna. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Later that night, Severus led Adrianna to the Great Hall for the Welcoming Feast. Ignoring the stares of the other staff, Severus took his seat at the staff table. Once he had, he settled Adrianna onto his lap, and waited for the Feast to start. Several people looked at the pair, curious, but almost no one was willing to ask about the young girl sitting with Severus. Severus was know for his explosive temper, and few were willing to be on the receiving end of it. To nearly everyone's surprise, one person **did** approach the unlikely pair.

Charity Burbage, the Muggle Studies teacher, sat down next to them. "Hi, Severus. Hi, Adrianna."

"Hello, Charity."

"Hi, Ms. Charity."

"So you already finished _The Tales of Beatle the Bard_?" Charity asked Adrianna.

"Uh-huh. I finished the morning after you gave it to me."

"You read it **that** fast?" Charity asked in both surprise and happiness. "Looks like you read just as well as your dad!" Motioning to the small hardcover book in Adrianna's hands, Charity asked, "So what are you reading now?"

"A book about hippogriffs. Daddy gave it to me. Daddy has all different kind of books, you 'member?"

Charity laughed. "Yes, I remember. He's got so many books, I'm surprised anyone can move around in that house!"

Flitwick looked at Charity, surprised. "You've actually been to Severus's house?"

"Yes, several times. I was there just the other day. Severus lives in this little town called Spinners End- it's just outside of Cokeworth. Severus lives in a townhouse close by the river." Laughing, Charity continued, "And the whole house is nearly overflowing with books!"

Slightly embaressed, but trying not to show it, Severus protested, "I don't own **that** many books!"

Adrianna giggled. "Yes, you do!"

"Adrianna's right, you **do** have that many." Charity agreed with a smile. To the other staff members, Charity explained, "Severus has bookshelves in **every** room, and they're all filled to bursting with books. He also has books on all the tables, and most of the chairs, and on his nightstand..."

Giggling, Adrianna continued, "And on all the windowsills, an' on the counters, an' on his dresser, an' on the piano, an' even on the stairs!"

"Wait, piano?" Repeated Professor Sprout in surprise.

"Yes, Severus owns a piano. He's an amazing pianist. You should him play sometime. He's absolutly incredible."

All of the present staff members listened to the exchange, surprise by all that they'd heard so far. None of them had ever expected Severus to have any children or friends, after all he wasn't exactly the most social person. They were also interested in all they were learning about the private, stoic Poitions Master. Several people went to try to keep the conversation going, wanting to see if they could learn any more about Severus, but unfortunately, the students arrived just then. It was almost time for the Sorting to start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in the following story, except for my OC, Adrianna. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

The students entered the Great Hall, taking their seats at their House tables. Several of the students glanced up at the staff table, and did a double take when they noticed Adrianna. They elbowed their neighbors, and pointed up at the staff table. Soon, the entire Hall was filled with the sound of the students surprised, curious whispers. Luckily, they didn't last long. Soon, Professor McGonagall came in with the first years.

She led them up to the raised platform the staff table was on, then had them wait just in front of it. Opening the scroll in her hand, she stood next to a three legged stool that was holding an old, dirty hat.

"Daddy, what's that old hat for?" Adrianna asked.

"It's the Sorting Hat." Severus answered. "Listen to Minerva, she's about to explain it."

"Now, when I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be Sorted into your Houses." She glanced at the list, then called out, "Michelle Ferguson."

A red haired girl shakily stepped foward, and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head, and a few seconds later, it called out _"RAVENCLAW!"_

Curiously, Adrianna asked, "How does it know where to Sort people, Daddy?"

"It can see into people's minds, and can see what you're like." Severus answered.

"Like you do when you do legmincy?"

Stiffling a laugh, Severus corrected, "Legilimency. It's called Legilimency. And yes, the Hat does something like that."

"Oh, Daddy, what's the other one called? The other mind thing you can do?"

"Occlumency."

"What's that one do?"

"It keeps people out of my mind, so nobody will no what I'm thinking." Severus explained.

Everyone sitting near Severus and Adrianna listened to their conversation with interest, silently adding this new bit of information to the growing list of things they'd recently learned about Severus: he had a young daughter named Adrianna; he lived in a small town outside of Cokeworth; he lived in a townhouse by the river; he owned lots of books and liked to read; he could play the piano exceptionally well; he was friends with Charity Burbage; and he was good at both Legilimency and Occlumency. Both of these abilities took years of practice, and required unusually high amounts of self-control, which everyone knew Severus had alot of. Though he had a temper, it took **a** **lot** to set him off.

As the Sorting progressed, Adrianna got bored, and started reading her book. As soon as it was done, Albus Dumbledore stood up and went to the podium at the front of the dias.

"Adrianna," Severus whispered. "Pay attention. Professor Dumbledore is about to start speaking."

"Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. Hogwarts has been chosen ..."

Just then, an old, balding man, awkwardly ran into the hall. He hurried up to Dumbledore, and quickly started to whisper something to him. Dumbledore hurriedly muttered something back, and the balding man awkwardly ran back out.

"Daddy?" Adrianna asked. "Who was that man?"

"Mr. Flich, the caretaker. He's in charge of making sure the castle is clean and in good repair." Severus answered.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore continued with his announcement,"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwzard Tournement." Several students gasped and talked exitedly amongst themselves for a few moments before Dumbledore continued talking. "For those unaware, the Tournement consists of a series of magical contests, and from each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now, let me be clear: if chosen, you stand **alone**. But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Buebaton Accademy of Magic, and their Headmisstress, Madam Maxine."

As Dumbledore finished speaking, the doors of the Hall opened, and several teenaged girls wearing light blue robes, hats, and high heels entered. Adrianna watched their entrance for a few moments before turning back to Severus with another question.

"Daddy, how can those girls move in those big heels **that fast**?"

"I honestly have no idea." He answered.

"Me either." Charity added. "If **I** tried that, I'd either break my ankle or my leg from trying to walk in heels at all, or I'd trip while walking, and fall onto my face." Severus snorted in amusement, and Adrianna giggled happily.

Adrianna wrinkled her nose at the end of the French girls' entrance. "Ew, butterflies. Boring."

Clapping politely, Professor McGonagall asked her, "You don't like butterflies?"

Instead of answering, Adrianna blushed, and buried her face into Severus' chest, just like she had done the day before. Gently brushing some hair out of her face, Severus turned to McGonagall and said, "Sorry about that. She's not trying to be rude or anything, she's just not very good with strangers."

Their conversation was cut short by the arival of the Durmstrang stundents. Several teenaged boys in dark brown uniforms marched in, many of them carrying long carved wooden staffs. Adrianna, along with most of the Hogwarts students, looked much more impressed with their entrance. When one of the boys created what looked like a pheonix out of fire, Adrianna gasped out loud in amazement.

"Wow, that was amazing!" She exclaimed. "Daddy, Ms. Charity, can **you** do that?"

"No," Charity answered, at the exact same time Severus answered, "Yes."

Charity laughed. "Of course **you** can, Mr. I-Invented-Several-Of-My-Own-Spells-Before-I-Even-Reached-Puberty."

Adrianna giggled again, and the corners of Severus' mouth twitched upwards, as though he was trying to hide a smile. Everyone else who'd heard what Charity said looked at Severus in varying levels of surprise. They knew he was an intelligent man, but none of them had even guessed that he was **that** intelligent.

Severus' amusement was cut short when he saw the Durmsrtang Headmaster. "That's Karkroff." He mumbled in surprise.

"What was that?" Charity asked, barely hearing him.

"That's Igor Karkroff. I knew him, years ago."

"You did?" McGonagall asked, overhearing the exchange. "How?"

Serverus didn't answer out loud. Instead, he just looked pointedly at his left forearm. All the other Hogwarts staff understood at once. Karkroff had been a Death Eater, like Severus.

 _"And now he's in charge of a whole school."_ Several people thought to themselves. _"Wonderful."_


End file.
